empirefandomcom-20200222-history
The Outspoken King
"The Outspoken King" is the second episode of the first season of Empire. It first aired on January 14, 2015. Synopsis Lucious must defend Empire's IPO launch after controversies arise around one of his artists being involved in a shooting, and Cookie proves to be invaluable by helping Lucious turn a crisis into a triumph. Competition between Lucious and Cookie heats up when Cookie hears of Lucious's plan to stage a huge performance for Hakeem - but not Jamal. Meanwhile, the police begin to investigate Bunkie's murder. Plot Lucious Lyon watches the success of his music video What The DJ Spins while watching, he has a flashback of his realization of having ALS. Meanwhile, Cookie visits his mansion, while demanding food, in hopes of convincing Lucious to allow Jamal to perform with Hakeem. Immediately, Lucious denies this request because it's not "his audience," and Cookie doesn't want Lucious to alienate Jamal because of his sexuality. Hakeem prepares for his soon performance at Laviticus while interacting with his friends, until he becomes attracted to a new singer who enters the room, Tiana. When Hakeem attempts to follow her, she performs and rehearses for'' Adios, a song performed by her. Hakeem continues to flirt with Tiana, much to her disgust, and tries to persuade her to get into his VIP at Laviticus. However, Tiana rudely declines, calling him phony and rich. While being updated by Becky on where Bunkie is, and finding a rapper to back up Hakeem for Laviticus. A rapper, Kidd Fo-Fo, who is suggested by Vernon, has been involved in a viral and controversial tabloid, including a shooting at a mall in Elmhurst where two people were dead. Meanwhile, Andre is urged to take his medication and go to the doctor by Rhonda, revealing his diagnosis of bipolar disorder, yet Andre continues to neglect his health issues in replacement of focusing on taking over the Empire Enterprises. Meanwhile, Cookie abruptly enters Jamal's loft, alongside her "probationary" assistant, Porsha Taylor, who seems unprofessional and aggravating to Cookie, to convince Jamal to perform his newest song at Laviticus with Hakeem. Although Jamal knows that Lucious doesn't want him to perform, Cookie is determined to make that change. Becky discovers, meanwhile, the prescription pills in the bathroom, and knows that Lucious is sick. When Lucious reveals his sickness, ALS, to Becky, she is very heartbroken by the reveal. A myriad of protesters go outside revolting against Kidd Fo-Fo's actions. Feeling pressured to drop Fo-Fo from the label, Lucious asks him to perform with Hakeem at Laviticus. Meanwhile, Cookie and Porsha arrive at the Empire Enterprises to, once again, convince Lucious to let Jamal perform with Hakeem at Laviticus. After a heated altercation between Cookie and Kidd Fo-Fo, Lucious denies Cookie's requests. Cookie believes that Lucious is letting Anika Calhoun control his business. In anger, Cookie throws her shoe at Lucious after he walks away. Vernon gets a phone call from Detective Walker, having him identify Bunkie's dead body after being shot by Lucious previously. Lucious, knowing of his deeds, exhibits his phony innocence in realizing that Bunkie was murdered, much to a money conflict. Lucious, however, decides to reveal to Cookie, Bunkie's closest cousin, of his death. A mourning takes place with the family, all distraught over Bunkie's death. However, when Cookie attempts to console Hakeem, he leaves disrespectfully pushing her away. Andre, the next day, arrives at Entertainment, where he reveals to Lucious of Jamal's newfound press conference to promote his sexuality. Cookie, with the help of daughter-in-law, Rhonda, wants Dominique to help with a press conference for Jamal to come out to everyone. Meanwhile, a drunken night with Hakeem goes viral where his shameless actions lead to controversy, confronting white customers at a restaurant, and belitting Barack Obama as a sellout. After this viral video is shown to everyone, Lucious is utterly appalled by its outcome. He forces himself to go on a talk show to defend Empire Enterprises after the controversy involving Kidd Fo-Fo and Hakeem. Cookie, however, finds Lucious as timid when preparing for his lines for a talk show, disappointed in the fact that he isn't the same Lucious that she knew before Empire evolved. Afterwards, Lucious blackmails Jamal into not having the press conference, concerned for his business and losing artists. If Jamal comes out, Lucious will immediately disown him. Therefore, Jamal does not appear at the press conference without a reminder for Cookie. A scene intertwines the press conference gone wrong, Lucious defending the Empire, and Jamal emotionally performing ''Tell The Truth ''in his loft During the aftermath of Lucious's interview, Lucious notices awkward actions from Andre. In the elevator alongside Anika, Becky, Kidd Fo-Fo, and Vernon, Cookie arrives in the elevator. Kidd Fo-Fo disrespectfully insults Cookie, calling her a bitch. Expecting defense from Lucious, Anika snickers, leading to an altercation. Cookie feels hurt by the way Lucious is treating her, and as a result, Lucious drops Kidd Fo-Fo from the label. At Laviticus, Andre and Rhonda have an awkward encounter when Andre becomes intoxicated, and Rhonda is angered at him for continuing to skip his medications. After he apologizes for his wrongdoing in terms of the viral video, Hakeem prepares for his performance at Laviticus, but realizes that he has no one to back him up. Meanwhile, Jamal apologizes for not attending his press conference, explaining that it didn't feel right coming out. However, Cookie replies that in life, people have to get out of their comfort zone to make their life worth living. Hakeem convinces Jamal to perform with him, and as the two perform ''No Apologies, Lucious is shocked yet angered, while everyone is very intrigued, including Tiana. Meanwhile, Tiana and Hakeem share a romantic encounter after Tiana becomes infatuated with Hakeem after his performance with Jamal. Meanwhile, after confronting Lucious and Anika, she leaves but is taken by a federal agency. When in a car with Agent Harlow Carter, Cookie is asked to testify at a grand court. Cookie is distraught, concerned that her life will be jeopardized. Cast Main Cast *Terrence Howard as Lucious Lyon *Taraji P. Henson as Cookie Lyon *Trai Byers as Andre Lyon *Jussie Smollett as Jamal Lyon *Bryshere Y. Gray as Hakeem Lyon *Grace Gealey as Anika Calhoun *Malik Yoba as Vernon Turner *Kaitlin Doubleday as Rhonda Lyon Guest Cast *Gabourey Sidibe as Becky Williams *Rafael de La Fuente as Michael Sanchez *Serayah as Tiana Brown *Antoine McKay as Bunkie Williams *Damon Gupton as Calvin Walker *Nealla Gordon as Agent Harlow Carter *Ta'Rhonda Jones as Porsha Taylor Songs Trivia *This episode was watched by 10.32 million viewers with a 4.0 rating, a significant increase from the series premiere. Errors/Inconsistencies *After Lucious argues with Hakeem over his viral video comments, Anika tells Lucious to go on the 'Megan McGann' show. A few minutes later we see Lucious being interviewed but her name is 'Kelly McGann' not 'Megan' Quotes did for the . Fo Fo: 'Who's Diana Ross? }} Gallery tumblr_nijlu49xCK1u5351mo1_400.jpg Tumblr niac8ickRB1u5351mo3 500.gif Tumblr niac8ickRB1u5351mo2 500.gif Tumblr niac8ickRB1u5351mo1 500.gif tumblr_ni8yd5elhp1u5351mo1_400.gif tumblr_ni8yc3ZoyU1u5351mo1_400.gif Tumblr ni8yadnc2p1u5351mo1 400.gif Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Pages needing attention